Omani League
Oman | confed = AFC | founded = 1978 | teams = 12 | relegation = | levels = 1 | domest_cup = Sultan Qaboos Cup Omani Super Cup | confed_cup = AFC Cup | most successful club = Dhofar S.C.S.C. (9 titles) | champions = | season = | website = http://www.omanfa.net | tv = Oman TV2 | current = }} The Omani League is the top division of the Oman Football Association, and was officially created in 1976. Currently the most successful team in the Omani League, trophy-wise is Dhofar with a total of 9 trophies. The league signed a deal with Oman Mobile and is now known as the "Oman Mobile League, until their contract expires in 2013. Evolution to a professional league Although being very popular in the local community, it is ranked according to the AFC as a Class D football League. Sayyid Khalid bin Hamid, OFA President, has announced his organization's plan to transform the Omani Football League into a professional league by the year 2012, and also announced to change the league's name to the "Oman Mobile League." Many companies such as Nissan, Shell, and Oman Mobile, are one of the main reasons why the league is expected to transform, along with the leadership of Khalid bin Hamid. In 2010, during the annual draw for the Sultan Qaboos Cup, Qaboos bin Said, Sultan of Oman, granted the OFA an annual 2.6 million rial (approximately 6.7 million dollars) until the year 2015, to further boost the league. The move was made to nurture Oman's football youth, and create higher hopes of Oman qualifying for the 2014 FIFA World Cup. The deal is in addition to the annual 1.6 million rial that the Sultan provides to the OFA. Omani League clubs - 2010/11 * Al-Ahli (Sedab) * Al-Hilal (Salalah) * Al-Nahda * Al-Nasr * Al-Oruba * Al-Shabab * Al-Suwaiq * Al-Talia * Dhofar * Muscat * Oman FC * Saham Championship History * 1976/77 : Fanja * 1977/78 : Muscat (as Ruwi) * 1978/79 : Fanja * 1979/80 : Al-Nasr * 1980/81 : Al-Nasr * 1981/82 : Al-Ahli (Sedab) * 1982/83 : Dhofar * 1983/84 : Fanja * 1984/85 : Dhofar * 1985/86 : Fanja * 1986/87 : Fanja * 1987/88 : Fanja * 1988/89 : Al-Nasr * 1989/90 : Dhofar * 1990/91 : Fanja * 1991/92 : Dhofar * 1992/93 : Dhofar * 1993/94 : Dhofar * 1994/95 : Sur * 1995/96 : Sur * 1996/97 : Oman * 1997/98 : Al-Nasr * 1998/99 : Dhofar * 1999/00 : Al-Oruba * 2000/01 : Dhofar * 2001/02 : Al-Oruba * 2002/03 : Muscat (as Ruwi) * 2003/04 : Al-Nasr * 2004/05 : Dhofar * 2005/06 : Muscat * 2006/07 : Al-Nahda * 2007/08 : Al-Oruba * 2008/09 : Al-Nahda * 2009/10 : Al-Suwaiq Cities The following table lists the Omani League champions by cities. Total championships The number of national championships that clubs in Oman have attained. Includes championships won by Ruwi. Notable achievements by Omani clubs The only trophy won by a Omani club on the regional or continental level was by Fanja in the 1989 Gulf Club Champions Cup. Fanja won the final match against Bahraini club, Al-Muharraq in a final in Bahrain. In the 1993–94 Asian Club Championship Omani club, Oman FC were awarded with second place after failing to beat Thai club, Thai Farmers Bank FC. A few years later in 1996, Dhofar attempted to win the GCC Champions Cup, as Fanja did in 1989, but failed in the final match against Saudi club, Al-Nassr, and finished with second place. Most recently, Al-Nahda competed in the 2008 AFC Cup, but were knocked-out in the final 4 against eventual champions of the competition, Al-Muharraq on scoring aggregate. There was no 3rd place playoff match. See also * Omani Super Cup * Sultan Qaboos Cup External links *Oman FA Official Site *Kooora Omani League Seasons Category:Leagues Category:AFC first leagues Category:Competitions